VR dragons: Realitys' collied
by Dragonlordwitheyesofblue
Summary: In the future V.R games are the best way to escape the harsh worlds. Only one game has the most players, V.R dragons. the game is like any other MMORPG. It has guild options, quests, rewards and all the other things that make a great MMO. but, there is only one problem with the game. it is linked to another world...where everything is real. rated T...I am not good at this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The World of Dragons**

 **Hello, my name is dragonlordwitheyesofblue. This would be my very first fanfiction. But, I have no idea how I am going to do this? Because, well, as whoever chooses to read my story knows. Its a Legend of Spyro story; but it is going to be a huge challenge. Because I'm trying to have a virtual world interact with an real world...well, real in the fiction. I hope I do fine or at least get a better idea on how to write a story. So, yeah, wish me luck.**

A teenaged male human sat calmly in front of a small computer. He turned his computer on and it hummed with power. Eventually the screen went blue and he typed in his password. It took a second for the screen to change. But, once it changed he clicked on the image icon of a dragon. The screen then show an enlarged image of a dragon; which stood above **_"Dragons V.R"_**.

 _"I know what your wondering,"_ The teenager then reached down below his computer and pulled up a strange visor, _"What is going on? Who the hell is that? And, why in the world am I reading this?"_ The teen then pressed a few buttons on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. A mechanical whirl was heard and the chair began to recline. It reclined until it was completely flat. His body then sunk down into the chair; it then started to glow blue, _"Well, What's going is this kid is about to log into a game. Second, that guy is a gamer is known as Kill3rdragon."_ He breathed calmly in and out for a few seconds. Only to say two words, "Take flight!"

Before his eye's a series of bright light flashed before him. It looked like he was falling down a massive hole. Falling, faster and faster with each passing second. Eventually he reached then end and was engulfed in a large white light. The light then faded and he was suddenly flying through a crystal clear blue sky. But, he no longer looked like a human being. No, instead he had transformed into a dragon. It had blood red scales with a midnight-blue underbelly. On its head was a single fin that looked like a mohawk. On its back it had two large wings. He smiled as he flew through the air. The air-current felt cool against his scales. He then began to descend; eventually he descended under the clouds. He then saw a massive city below where other dragons were gathering.

"There's the safe-zone," He said to himself as he flew over one of the other walls, "Group message." He commanded and a small screen appeared in front of him. He clicked on a few buttons and the screen disappeared, "Hope the clan's here." He continued to himself before landing in a small courtyard.

He looked around; seeing multiple dragons with various names hovering above their heads. Some of the dragons were standing near one of the many stands. While others were talking in a private or group chat. Then, in front of his eyes he saw a letter appear in front of him. He brought his claw up and clicked on the icon. The letter opened and in front of him floated a message. He read it for a few seconds; before he closed it and took to the sky's again.

"Hold on, guy's," The dragon said to himself in a voice filled with worry, "I'm on the way." He finished.

"D, watch your back!" Yelled a male voice.

A dragoness with blue as sky scales quickly dodged. Just as a massive claw slammed into the ground. The dragoness turned and fired a breath of ice at the claw. Attached to the claw was a giant creature; that looked something like a cross between a lobster and a scorpion. It roared loudly as it shook the ice off its claw.

"D," The male voice yelled again at the dragoness known as D, "On your left!"

D tried her best to dodge the incoming attack. But, it was already to late for her to dodge. The creature landed a direct attack on her left side; sending her flying through the air and into a tree. She groaned loudly as her vision focused on her health bar. She watched as it dropped from green then to yellow. And, then it finally dropped into the red. She though for sure she was done for; thankfully it stopped a quarter of a way from the end. He quickly got to her feet and faced the boss; which roared loudly at her.

"D?" The male voice called form her right.

D looked to her right and saw a bipedal lizard dressed in samurai armor running towards her. The creature swung one of its claws towards the creature. The creature managed to block the attack with a katanna it was carrying. It quickly got beside the dragoness and brought up its inventory menu. It began to scan through the items it had.

"You alright D?" It asked.

"I'm fine, Cyclone," D replied as he clicked on a item. In front of him appeared a strange crystal; which he crushed in his hands. Only to throw it onto her. She watched her health rise back into the green zone, "Move!" She yelled.

The two dodged an incoming attack from the creature. Cyclone had drawn his sword again. While D began to charge another breath attack. The creature roared loudly; sending a shock-wave through the battlefield. D, held her ground while Cyclone was pushed back a little. They looked up at the creature again; catching a sight of its health bars. It had four health bars. Two of them were already down; while the third one was halfway into the red. The last one was still full.

"Cyclone?" D asked.

"Yeah, D." He replied as the creature began to charge a breath attack of its own. He looked towards her. Just as she launched a ice breath attack at the creature.

She replied, "Do you still have that magic scroll?" She asked and he nodded in response, "Use it!" She shouted.

"D?" He replied with hesitation in his voice.

"Use it!" She shouted again as she dodged the creatures breath attack.

"But," He began while he looked back at her and the creature, "All of us agreed that we would only use it for."

"I know what we all agreed on!" She interrupted as she dodged another attack from it, "But, if we do not use it! Me and you are done for!" She finished before she blocked the monsters claw attack.

Cyclone could only watch as her health was slowly drained. He looked at his health bar then to the creatures. With a growl he brought up his inventory and quickly brought out the scroll. It floated in front of him before he took it in his claws. He gulped as he took hold of the ribbon that kept the scroll sealed. He knew once he removed the ribbon; the attack inside the scroll would activate. He took one more glance up. Only to see the creature get hit with a massive fire ball. He looked up to see where the fireball had come from. He smiled when he saw who was flying above him.

"Don't worry, guys!" Kill3r yelled as he dived bombed the creature. Charging up another fire breath attack.

The creature tried to charge another breath attack of its own. Its' attack was interrupted when three arrows stuck its side. D and Cyclone looked over to where the arrows had flown from. They saw another player standing just a few feet away from the battlefield. They players character was an ape; which was equipped with little armor. All it had was a large deer skinned sash. In its hand it held a large wooden bow. On its back was a large quiver filled with bows. Above the players head floated the name, _"Deadonsight!"_.

Cyclone smiled happily as he placed the scroll back into his inventory. While he drew his sword again. "Good to see you both made it!" Cyclone shouted with relief and happiness in his voice.

"You two are in serious trouble!" Dead shouted while firing three more arrows, "What were you two thinking!" She finished.

"We were just-." D tried to defend herself but was interrupted.

"Trying to get your avatar removed from the game!" Shouted Kill3r while he launched another volley of fire ball attacks, "You know this week is merciless slaughter!" He finished.

The two did no respond to what he had said. Instead they remained quiet; eventually they did defeat the beast. Each of them receiving a large amount of experience points, money, and a special item. When the creature was defeated; they all regrouped in the middle of the Battlefield. The two who had started the battle; hung their heads low. While the other two glared at them.

"Well?" Kill3r asked.

"We know," D, replied as they opened their inventory's and selected the new items they just received, "Dead?"

"Defense:forty-five plus five special defense. Attack boost:three. Experience gain:one to two for every kill." Dead spoke in a voice filled with anger, "You two went on a kill quest! Risked the deletion of your avatars! And, for what!?" He yelled in anger while he glared at them, "Items' that are completely useless!" he finished in anger.

The small group argued for a few short minutes; just before another member of their group joined them. It was a bipedal cheetah that wore a large red cloak and carried a small dagger. He had a look of nervousness on his face. D and Cyclone glared at the cheetah. While the other two looked at him with gentler looks. Above the cheetahs head floated the name, _"Rebel-of-valor"._

"Rebel!" Cyclone growled in anger.

"Brother!" D growled out as well.

Both of them received very hard blows to the backs of their heads. They looked back to see the other two. Who were glaring at them. They knew they were already in trouble enough; so there was no point in getting in more trouble.

"I'm sorry!" Rebel suddenly shouted in fear while backing away from everyone, "It looked like you two needed help. I...I...I just."

Kill3r stopped him from speaking by just simply raising one of his claws, "You got nothing to be sorry for," He said while he looked at him with a soft expression, "You did the right thing. If you hadn't had sent the message to me; none of us would have known y'all were. We would've been two, maybe three, clan members short. And, all the hard work each of you put into your avatars." He then grabbed a small amount of dirt and lifted his claw in front of him. He then threw the dirt into the air; allowing it to gently fall back to the ground, "Gone! Just like that." He finished.

The two hung their heads in shame. All they wanted was to get some good items for the guild. They didn't mean to get in over their heads. D growled angrily at herself. While Cyclone kicked a random rock towards a tree. But, the rock did not hit the tree. No, instead it went right through it. The group looked curiously at the tree; wondering if it was just a simple glitch in the game. Rebel, slowly walked forward and extended his paw; only to see his paw being gently pulled into the tree. He immediately pulled it back and backed away.

"It's a portal!" He shouted in surprise.

Dead opened his inventory and pulled out a map gem. He then threw it at the tree; it went right through it like the rock. He then brought up his map and his eyes went wide in shock, "It's a whole new area through there!" He shouted.

"What!" D shouted as they gathered around him. Allowing all of them to see what the gem was mapping. They watched as the map got bigger and bigger; each of them growing more and more excited with each passing second. When it was done none of them could believe what they were seeing.

It wasn't just one whole area, no. it was a completely different region all together. They were all in shock. How could any player miss this? Here right in front of them was a portal to a brand new part of the game. Brand new maps, brand new quests, brand new rewards, brand new everything. De d then activated the map gem's other function. It scanned the area again only to have a search result come back. The result was zero.

"There is no players in that area," He said in complete shock, "We are the first clan to discover this." He finished.

Rebel could not hold his excitement in any longer, "Come on!" He shouted as he began to take a step forward, "Let's go!" He was stopped when his sister suddenly stepped on his cloak. Causing him to fall backwards, "Ow!" He groaned as he looked up at her, "What the hell sis!?"

D responded, "Look at the time, prick." She said while looking up at her HUD.

Each of them did and saw the the time read that it was five minutes till eight. Rebel immediately voiced his disagreement and tried to argue. But, his sister wasn't going to hear any of it.

"Listen bro. It's late, all of us have plans for tomorrow morning," She explained while he pouted, "We can all explore it tomorrow as a group. But, right now we need to log out," She continued before bringing up her log out screen. He gave off another groan as he brought out his log out screen too. The others also brought out their screens as well, "See ya tomorrow." D finished as she log out. Her avatar disappearing in a bright light.

"Later." Rebel sighed as she logged out.

"Till another time." De d spoke before he logged out.

"See you all tomorrow." Cyclone spoke while he logged out.

"Later guys." Kill3r said before he logged out as well.

 **Okay first chapter is done. Hope I did well and everything. I hope I did good for the first chapter of my first fic. I noticed as I read other fics I have to put I do not own anything from the franchise that owns the characters I'm using in this fic. But I do own the ones I created; which are called OC's. Any enough of me babbling in text.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening disclaimer**

 **I am sorry for the long wait. Some things have come up and its been hard to type my story. But here is chapter 2. this has a little more information on my characters. Disclaimer:I own nothing from Spyro just my OC's.**

 **Ending disclaimer**

a massive mall sat in the middle of a rather large city. Inside the mall many people walked. Some of them enter one of the many stores inside the mall. While others were simply walking through the building. Or, walking with their friends. In the middle of the mall was the food court. Many people sat in the food court; but, our attention is not focused on everyone. But, rather a small group of teens. The group consisted of five teenagers. Four of them were male while only one was female.

 _"Welcome to Eclipse mall,"_ the teens are shown laughing loudly. Possibly because one of them had told a joke, _"The only place to have fun in this overpopulated city. And, again I bet your wondering who the hell are these kids?"_ The only female of the group reached towards the youngest of the group. Who was sulking in anger; she then gave him a slap to the back of the head. Causing him to glare at her, _"Well lets get the introduction out the way. Those two who you just saw; are brother and sister. The youngest of our group is Kenny. Full-time annoyance and part-time lovable idiot. His sister DJ-short for Daniel junior- best scout and tactician of our group."_ Beside the two sat a teen that wore a black shirt. On the shirt was the image of a wolf standing high on a large cliff. It looked to be howling up at the moon above. From the teens appearance he looked to be a brute, _"The big guy sitting next to the two trouble makers; his name is Roaring river. Well that's his Indian name. His other name is Shawn. But, he prefers his true name over his alternative name."_ Beside Roaring river sat a teen that looked to be either Japanese or Chinese. Possible north or south Korean. He wore all black clothing along with a black leather jacket. The jacket had yellow stripes going down its sides. His hair was black with a single pink streak cutting down the middle, _"That's Tony. The foreign exchange student straight from Japan. Apparently he is from a village just outside of Tokyo. Not, to go into too much detail. But, when he first moved here the school bully "tried" to put him in place. He put him on the floor. Some of my classmate even though he killed him. But, hey, when you live on a farm with you grandparents. Who, were the best in kendo and the martial arts, every morning is like training...no, is training."_ The final male of the group sat across from Tony. He wore a black shirt with a black hoodie and black pants. He looked like the typical goth; but he didn't wear any piercings. His hair is solid white, _"That guy...that's me. My name is Mason. Leader of the clan known as the Outsiders."_

"Can we go now?" Kenny asked again which earned him a glare from his sister.

"For the fifth time you little brat, no!" DJ answered in a voice filled with annoyance, "Last week, all of us, that includes you, agreed to hang out at the mall today. That! Is what we are doing today!" She almost yelled trying to keep her voice down- while also resisting the urge to strangle her little brother- while she gave a sigh of annoyance, "Now, stop asking!" She finished.

"But, what about?!"

"You may want time to move at the speed you want," River spoke in a calm voice, "But, time is patient and has the time to wait and enjoy life. While you wish for it to speed up; it wishes for you to slow down and enjoy your short life." He finished.

"Huh?" Kenny asked.

"If you don't shut up I will recreate a scene from South Park," He explained with a gentle smile, "But you will not come back like him." He finished while a horrified looked appeared on Kenny's face.

At that time Mason spoke up, "So, are you gonna shut up and let us enjoy our day?" He asked receiving a nod from him, "Good." He finished.

Kenny released a sigh of anger, "Why do I hang out with you as-," Before he could finish he had been slapped hard in the back of the head. He looked towards his sister; who shot him a look that he only saw their mother give him, "When I die how are you gonna feel after you remember all the times you slapped me?" He asked with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Proud," She answered which got her a look of confusion, "It means you died before me and I'm three years older than you." She finished with a laugh.

Everyone-except for her brother-laughed at her comment. Kenny had crossed his arms and turned away from them. All day he had been like this. Ever since they had discovered that new map yesterday. He had been trying to convince them to put the plans on hold and explore the new map. Hell, he even tried to fake being sick. Just so he could go and explore the map on his own. But, his sister knew the trick he was pulling. Because she taught it to him. Although everyone in their group was tolerating his attitude. DJ, knew they were getting annoyed by her brother. She knew because even she was getting annoyed by him.

It was then Tony had pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He then got up and smiled, "Okay, It's One PM right now. So we've got thirty minutes till its our turn to play at Blackout," The others, except for Kenny, smiled and got up. While DJ had to make her brother stand and follow. They then began to walk out of the food court and down one of the many paths of the mall. They stopped and killed some time in the mall Gamestop. Where River had purchased the latest guide to the MMO they were all playing.

He opened the guide and read up on the new information. For, in the game the creature had made an event called _"Merciless Slaughter,"_ from what was announced; multiple bosses had broken through the barriers. And, had entered the safe zones. Naturally, someone who didn't play the game would think. _"Why is that so important?"_. Well it's not unless you actually play the game. For, during the month long even; any avatar killed by a boss would be deleted from the server. That's right; all the grinding to get to the highest level, all the quests, items, skills, whatever you had on your avatar. All gone. To make matters even more challenging; many of the bosses would give out worthless drops. While others would give out ultra rare. It was a huge risk for a huge reward. Some found it reckless; simply because of the avatar deletion. Others though it was worth it because of the reward.

River felt a gentle slap on his back; causing him to look up from the guide and turned to look behind him. He saw Mason standing behind him with a smile. As they continued their walk to Blackout. River shook his head before looking back down to the guide, "You worry too much River." He heard Mason comment, "I do. But, at least I don't worry too little like you." He replied.

Mason knew he was beat after that comment. So, all he did was laugh and playfully shove River. Who laughed at his minor victory. Eventually they arrived at their location; it was a black-light mini-golf course. Each of them entered and were greeted with a friendly hello by the employee there.

"Choose a putter, Kenny," DJ said while she lifted up a purple one, "Hurry up." She finished.

Kenny once again gave a irritated sigh, "I don't want to do this," He growled underneath his breath, "I want to explore that map." He finished with a heavy stomp.

DJ tried her best to ignore his comment, "Just choose a putter Kenny," She said in a voice that she fought to keep in a clam tone, "We're here to have fun." She finished.

River was tempted to intervene; but he was stopped by Tony who put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked to Tony who simply shook his head. Letting him know that he shouldn't get in the middle of this one. He nodded and looked back at the two.

"We would have more fun exploring that new area," Kenny responded with a harsher tone, "We'd be getting more unclaimed EXP, we'd get all the brand new weapon drops, and we would all be the first to go on the new missions," He continued, "We would be the first." He finished.

"Kenny!" DJ yelled as she glared at her brother, "I told you we all agreed to spend the day here," She continued with a growl; completely annoyed by her brothers attitude, "We are all trying to have a good time. But, you are giving everyone else a hard time!" It was now she had finally started shouting, "Now, shut the hell up and choose a damn putter already!" She finished now completely pissed at her brother.

The employee who was on site grew worried and was about to call the manager. But, they were stopped by Mason who whispered _"It's all good."_. Hoping to calm them down. It was then Kenny had picked up a putter and slammed it down on the ground. His sister glared at him again.

"Fine!" She almost screamed before pulling out her phone. She tapped a few images before turning her Phone towards him, "The uber is on the way; get your ass out of here and go back home!" She finished while panting.

Kenny was more than happy to leave; he quickly made his way to the exit. While River had walked up to DJ. He went to ask if she was okay. Only to be quickly told she was alright. The group of four eventually started to play a round of mini-golf. Without the annoying thorn in their side.

"Dammit, Kenny!" DJ growled as she hit the golf-ball; narrowly missing the hole, "You had to piss me off!" She continued as Tony took his shot.

By the time DJ had got home it was just a little past early afternoon. She thanked the uber before paying him. Waving a friendly goodbye as he drove off. She then walked to the front door of their home; she reached for the knob and the door opened wide. It caused her to sigh in anger, "How many times," She groaned as she entered the home. Locking the door behind her before walking up stairs. She walked up and opened the door to her brothers room. There he was in his rig; playing the game and risking deletion of his avatar.

"Yeah, get your character deleted, brat," She said while she slammed his door closed, "See if I care." She finished while she walked to her room.

She opened the door and immediately walked to her bed. Completely flopping down onto her bed. She layed there for a few seconds; before she looked at her phone. She saw that she had received a text from her mother. She immediately opened it.

 _"Me and dad will be home really late. Going to spend time with Aunt Rachel. FFY._ "

She smiled and groaned as she got out of the bed. She then walked back to her little brothers room. She opened the door and just looked at him.

"Hey, you little shit," She started trying to keep from laughing, "Its fend for yourselves; so what do you want?" She asked almost like she was expecting him to answer her, "You want tacos, okay." She finished with a sinister grin. Her brother hated tacos so every chance she got she would torture him with his hated food.

She walked back to her room and layed down on her bed again. She looked at her phone and set a timer. Only, to get into a comfortable position and fall into a peaceful slumber. She awoke about three hours later; she yawned as she stretched her body out. Before she finally got to her feet and walked out of her room. She peeked in on her brother and saw he was still playing the game. She rolled her eyes before walking back down to the kitchen. Where she started to cook their dinner for the night. It took her a little while. But, she eventually finished cooking their meal. She then walked back up to her brothers room. This time she entered his room and walked up to him.

"Okay, Kenny, time to eat," She said while she shook him a little. She knew he would get a warning in the game. Letting him know that someone had physically touched him. She waited a minute or two; before she shook him again, "Come on, bro. Log out," She continued. This would not be the first time he ignored the warnings. So with a roll of her eyes she reached down below the rig, "I swear if gotta pull you out like this. One more time!" She finished with a growl before she grabbed a cable that was connected to the rig. She then pulled the cord out of the plug underneath the rig. Causing it to power down.

She waited a few seconds for her brother to respond to her. Her response was him lying in the rig, "Hey, you should've logged out; not my fault if I had to pull you out like that again." She said in an uncaring tone. She waited for his response; all she got was more silence. She figured he was really pissed at her, "Come you big baby. Time to eat," She continued only to have more silence as her answer. The silence was starting to get to her, "Okay, brother, stop playing." She continued as she shook him again. Hoping to get a response from him, "Kenny?" She asked as she removed the visor from his head; allowing her to see his eyes. They were wide open with the pupils overly dilated, "Kenny?" She asked again with slight concern in her voice. Slowly she lowered her head down to his mouth. Here eyes went wide in horror; he was not breathing, "Kenny!" She screamed.

She dragged him out of the rig and onto the floor. She then started to preform CPR; trying her best to get him breathing again. She tried that for a few minutes; before she ran back to her room and grabbed her phone. For her she couldn't punch in the numbers fast enough. She ran back to her brother as the phone rang; until she finally heard the voice.

"Nine, one, one, what is the emergency?" A female voice asked.

"My brother isn't breath, Please help!" The words echoed in her mind as she watched the paramedics carry her brothers body out of their home.

She felt like she was underwater; she saw the officer talking to her. But, she did not hear her words. She watched as the medics loaded a large black bag in the back of the ambulance. She wanted to run and grab the bag. So, that she can yell and cuss at her brother until he finally woke up. But, she was slowly lead to a police car. Where she was gently loaded into the front passenger seat. Just before she was driven to the hospital. She didn't need a doctor to tell her what happened. Kenny had died; her little brother was dead. And, he had died with memories of anger and rage. Memories that she would forever remember. For, she had yelled at him earlier. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"My brother is gone." She whimpered out as the police car had pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

 **(Ending disclaimer)**

 **I apologize for the long wait for anyone who reads this fic. I had a lot going on in the real world. So, publishing of chapters will not be regular.**


End file.
